


To Forge A Family

by Julliette



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rival Relationship, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julliette/pseuds/Julliette
Summary: It wasn’t fair. One night. Rey had been wild and reckless one time in her life and this is where it got her. Pregnant.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

The private investigators office smelled of stale cigarettes and body odor, but as she stepped through the door, Rey couldn’t push down the small bubble of hope building inside her. And then she caught the detective’s eye and could feel the bubble burst. It was not going to be good news. The thing she wanted most in the world was not in the manila envelope sitting in front of the balding man behind the desk.

“Have a seat Miss Niima.”

Rey did as she was told and took a seat in the plastic fold-out chair. His office wasn’t much but he was the only private detective in the city Rey could afford.

“Were you able to find them?” Them. Her birth parents. The people that abandoned her as a child and left her in the hands of Unkar Plutt. The people partially responsible for the utter misery she faced for seventeen years of her life. And yet they were the people that could give her the thing she wanted most in the world: a family.

The look of pity that coated the detective’s face gave Rey all the answer she needed.

“Yes, I was able to find them. Unfortunately, they passed away about sixteen years ago. Car accident.”

Just like that, the kernel of hope that had lived in Rey since her first moment in foster care at three years old died, and she couldn’t help but feel a little silly for letting it live in the first place. Rey could feel her throat close and tears start to build in the corners of her eyes. She didn’t remember her parents and yet she felt an overwhelming sadness at the news. Although, it was less about the people themselves and more about what she was losing. The dream of a family she’d clutched so tightly to as she was being locked in closets and on the receiving end of her foster father’s belt after he’d drunken himself into a rage was now nothing more than a silly childhood fantasy.

“Thank you for trying,” Rey forced out, her voice cracking slightly.

“I’m just sorry it didn’t have a happier ending.”

She couldn’t get out of the office fast enough. The cold Boston air burning her lungs was a welcome change. She needed a drink.

***

Rey wasn’t a ‘hotel bar’ person but it was the closest place she could find from the P.I.’s office that served alcohol. It was an upscale hotel and based on all the men in suits and women in cocktail dresses she was woefully underdressed, but Rey pushed that out of her mind as she stepped up to the bar.

“Whiskey. Neat,” she said as confidently as she could. The bartender eyed her with suspicion.

“I’m gonna need to see some I.D.”

As if her day couldn’t get worse.

“I don’t have my I.D. with me.”

“Sorry Miss. Can’t serve you without a valid I.D.”

“That’s all right,” said a gruff voice over Rey’s shoulder. “She’s with me.” Rey didn’t turn to look at the man. Instead she kept her eyes low and focused on the countertop. 

“She’s 21?” The bartender asked.

“She is.”

Rey watched as a $100 bill was pushed across the counter. The bartender cast her a hesitant glance before pocketing the money and turning to pour her a drink.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, once her drink was placed in front of her. She still did not look at him, keeping her eyes firmly on the drink.

“You looked like you needed it.”

Rey hoped that was the end of the exchange. But like everything else that day, she was destined to be disappointed. The man took the seat next to her and ordered. They sipped their drinks in silence, with Rey periodically casting quick glances in his direction. Hulking was the only way she could think to describe him. Large hands and strong forearms. The image of those arms pressing her into a mattress flickered through her mind and her cheeks immediately began to heat.

“Something interesting about my hands?” the man asking with a hint of smugness in his tone. Rey coughed, her cheeks growing even warmer, and turned to look at him.

“I—” she started but whatever she was going to say died on her lips as finally saw his face. He was _hot_. Dark hair framed his angular face and a slight smirk played across his full lips. His dark eyes sparkled with something playful but she couldn’t miss the sadness that seemed to be buried beneath. He chuckled softly at Rey’s wide eyes and in that moment Rey wasn’t sure if she’d ever heard a sound so intriguing.

“I’m Rey.”

“Kylo.”

Rey turned back to her drink and tried to not focus on the fact that she could still feel his eyes on her. And then it wasn’t just his eyes she could feel. His shoulder bumped hers and Kylo leaned in conspiratorially.

“So how old are you, really?”

“Twenty,” Rey said quietly. Kylo nodded.

“What’s your story?” he asked. At that, Rey threw her head back in the first real laugh she’d let out in a long time. Kylo was looking at her with a mix of confusion and bemusement.

“What’s so funny?

“What’s my story? You might as well have said,” Rey cleared her throat and lowered her voice an octave, “what’s a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this?”

Kylo looked affronted. “That is not what I said.”

“Same energy,” Rey laughed. Kylo narrowed his intense, russet eyes in feigned annoyance. She felt heat pool in her belly at his gaze.

“I’ll try again. Rough day?”

Rey let out a long sigh at his question. Rough day didn’t seem big enough to capture the soul crushing disappointment she’d felt earlier that evening in the P.I.’s office. But she also didn’t feel like detailing the rough nature of her childhood and subsequent feelings of isolation that haunted her to a random stranger in a bar.

“Something like that.”

He let out a humorless laugh. “I understand completely.”

Rey stared at him for a long minute, studying the array of moles that dotted his face. She just wanted to forget, to separate herself from the fact that she had no family, no friends, and no money (she spent the last of her savings on the P.I. and look what that got her) just for a little while.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” she asked quietly. The words startled her as they left her mouth but when she looked into Kylo’s eyes and saw the understanding in his gaze, she was glad she said them.

“I have a room upstairs,” Kylo said in a gravelly voice. He stood and extended a hand out to her.

“Lead the way.” 

***

When Ben woke up the next morning, it took a moment for him to register the bitter sting that washed over him as disappointment. The bed was empty next to him. Sunlight peaked through the gauzy curtains of his overly expensive hotel room and provided enough light for Ben to see that Rey’s clothes from where they’d been haphazardly thrown were gone. The previous night they’d been rough and frenzied, shedding clothes quickly and landing in a tangle of bare limbs on the mattress. They fit together in a way Ben didn’t think strangers who only knew each other’s first names were supposed to fit. He wasn’t going to question it though. Just like she didn’t question why all his belongings were crammed into this hotel room. Then again, they’d been a little preoccupied so she may not have had a moment to survey just how much stuff he had with him. Either way, the topic didn’t come up and he was glad of that. He was glad he didn’t have to recount why he had been living out of the hotel for the last two weeks because he’d come home early from a business trip to find his girlfriend of three years fucking a guy Ben recognized from her office Christmas party on the sofa. Yes, he was very glad he didn’t have to share that memory, although he didn’t remember much after walking in on them. His vision turned red and ears started ringing. There was yelling, door slamming, a fist through a wall, and the next thing Ben knew he was standing at the hotel front desk asking for a room.

Seeing Rey in that bar had been the first bright spot since. Sleeping with her hadn’t been his reason for approaching her. Ben saw her walk in and she just looked so dejected. He’d been there himself the week prior, so the least he could do was buy her a drink.

Then she laughed, and the sound was dazzling. When she turned to Ben with wide eyes, sad but bright, and asked if he wanted to get out of there, he knew any attempt to deny her would be futile.

As he rolled out of bed and gathered up his clothes, he smiled to himself at the memory of Rey tugging at his shirt so hard one of the buttons popped off. She tried to apologize but his mouth was on hers before she could get the words out.

There was a part of Ben that appreciated their reckless anonymity; however, a larger part wished he could see her again. But that was impossible, especially considering he gave her a fake name.

Stepping into the shower, Ben pondered the chances of running into her again. He considered going back down to the bar that night at the same time to see if she’d return. Her lack of phone number or note, however, gave the resounding impression that one night would be all they got. Ben was sure one night with Rey would never be enough but resigned himself to the knowledge that one night was all he’d get.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey hung up her phone and collapsed on the floor of her crappy apartment. She felt numb.

 _Pregnant._ That’s what her doctor said on the phone. _Pregnant._

When Rey made an appointment with her doctor complaining of exhaustion and nausea, she thought it was a side effect of her anxiety meds. All she needed was a new prescription and she’d be on her way. When the doctor asked her to pee in a cup, just to be safe, she brushed it off. She’d only had sex with Kylo in that time-just the once-and they’d been safe. But apparently not safe enough. The doctor just confirmed that. Rey was pregnant. And 11 weeks along if her math was correct.

Rey laid down, her cheek pressing against the cold linoleum tile, and felt a few tears slip down her cheek. It wasn’t fair. One night. Rey had been wild and reckless one time in her life and this is where it got her. _Pregnant._ She had to get rid of it. Adoption was out of the question. She wouldn’t risk bringing a child into the world and it being placed in a situation like the one she grew up in. That was too cruel. Rey would find a clinic. Make an appointment. Her plans, her life wouldn’t be derailed. She was just accepted into her top choice law school. She would become an attorney. She didn’t cram four years of undergrad into two and a half for nothing. Everything would be okay.

But, as Rey laid on the floor, she couldn’t bring herself to reach for her phone and search for the nearest clinic. The smallest of voices rang in her head, whispering something that kept her frozen: _this baby will be your family_.

Rey felt silly for placing so much weight on the idea of a family, but the hope of it was all she had to hold on to. She had no close friends, no family, no boyfriend. She thought that day in the P.I.’s office meant she had to give up completely on any chance of a family but now she wasn’t so sure. This baby was hers. She would love it and it would love her. She would have at least one person in the world that needed and wanted her. Rey decided that was enough.

She sat up and this time was able to pick up her phone. Always diligent and prepared, Rey began to research what this decision meant for her and how she would make it work. Her fingers hovered over the cracked screen for a moment when it hit her. She typed ‘Kylo’ into the search bar. Nothing of any use showed up in the results as she expected. Rey thought that if there was even a chance she could find Kylo, she owed it to him to at least try to let him know.

“Well,” Rey said pressing a hand to her abdomen, “I guess it’s just you and me.”

***

“Rey, this one’s for you,” Finn said emerging from Amilyn’s office and unceremoniously dropping a file onto Rey’s already crowded desk. He narrowly avoided the now-cold cup of coffee that was slowly leaving a dark ring on one of Rey’s many legal pads.

“Gimme the SparkNotes,” Rey said picking up her cup of coffee and heading to the small office kitchen. Their office was cramped and cluttered, with outdated tech and a coffee machine that, judging by the taste, Rey believed was infusing every cup with battery acid. The office walls were beige and the windows few. Her desk was often overloaded with files because they were running out of space in the filing cabinets and there wasn’t enough room in the office to add a new cabinet. It was enough for Rey though. The people were nice. She got to work with her best friend. Their firm wasn’t glamorous but they were dedicated to protecting the little guy and that made Rey feel good. Plus, they were flexible with when and where she could work. Her boss, Amilyn, was understanding of Rey’s status as a single mom and did her best to be considerate. She even went as far as setting up a play area for Briar when Rey had to bring the now three-year-old girl into work. 

“Multimillion-dollar manufacturer, the First Order, is going after a small family farm trying to buy up their land. They’ve already purchased all the surrounding areas but need this plot. The family isn’t willing to sell. Claims the First Order has been harassing them, trying nonstop to get the property.”

“So, they’re suing for harassment?” Rey asked filling her coffee cup. Finn extended his and she filled his cup as well, adding just a splash of milk the way he liked it.

“No, they just want the inquires to stop. They’re adamant about not selling and thought a lawyer getting that message across may be the key.” Rey began walking back to her desk with Finn on her heels. She took a seat and Finn perched himself on the edge of her desk.

“That sounds straightforward enough,” Rey said.

“You would think, but there is one small catch,” Finn sighed. Rey raised a questioning eyebrow. “The First Order is represented by Snoke’s firm.”

Rey choked on her coffee.

“Then why am I being assigned this one? You’ve said it yourself: Snoke’s team is ruthless. Shouldn’t someone higher up handle it?”

“Amilyn said it’d be good practice for you. Expose you to an opposing counsel that isn’t pleasant working with. Plus, you won’t be up against Snoke or the Dark Lord. Heard they gave it to a low-level attorney. Hux was his name, I think.”

Rey looked at her friend with apprehension. All the horror stories Finn had told her about Snoke’s firm were playing through her mind. But she was tough. She could handle a junior attorney like Hux. At least it wasn’t Ben Solo. Finn nicknamed him the Dark Lord after a hearing in which Mr. Solo was especially broody and Finn caught sight of a well-worn copy of Harry Potter sticking out of Rey’s bag. Rey and Finn laughed about it the rest of the week.

“You’ll do great, Peanut,” Finn said. “Speaking of which, when is my other Peanut expected to arrive?” Rey glanced at her watch.

“Rose should be dropping her off in a half-hour. Gives me just enough time to get a start on reading through this,” Rey said picking up the case file. Finn smiled and went back to his equally cluttered desk across the aisle.

***

Rey met Finn her first semester of law school, and, as Rey so often reminded Finn, she would not have survived without him.

It was about two months into her first semester of law school and Rey was walking into her morning lecture, baby strapped to her chest, backpack on her back when her daughter decided to let out an unholy wail. Briar had been a shockingly easy and congenial baby most of the time. Rey would feed her in a secluded alcove before class and little Briar would nap for the duration of her lectures. Rey had worked out a system. She’d cleared it with all her professors prior, understanding that if Briar was disruptive they may have to reevaluate. Most of them were sympathetic to her circumstances and impressed with her dedication to class and motherhood. They were especially impressed when Briar stayed silent throughout the entire class.

Unfortunately, that didn’t look like it would be the case for today. Rey had fifteen minutes before class started. She let out a sigh of relief that she’d gotten there early enough to deal with her wailing daughter. Briar had been fed and changed, so that wasn’t it. She grabbed the pacifier out of the side pocket of her backpack and stuck it in Briar’s mouth. It quieted the yells but did nothing to stop the fat tears rolling down her daughter’s plump cheeks. Rey was growing more frazzled as her time before class dwindled. Maybe Briar was cold. Rey had an extra blanket in her backpack, crammed beneath two law books, so she proceeded to sit on the floor in the hallway outside her lecture hall and unceremoniously dump all the contents of her backpack onto the floor. Students shuffling into the classroom cast pitying glances her way. Rey tried not to think of how disheveled she looked and focused on her task. Her hair was in its usual three buns, with fly-aways creating a halo of frizz around her face. Briar still wasn’t sleeping through the night so prominent dark circles had taken permanent residence beneath Rey’s eyes. Rey could feel her grip on calm slipping as Briar’s huffs got more insistent. Then, a pair of feet entered Rey’s line of sight. She looked up at the tall, dark man standing in front of her.

“I can hold her for you,” Finn said. Rey eyed him warily but once glance at the clock said she only had seven minutes before class so she unclipped her daughter from her chest and passed her to Finn. Briar, like her mom, eyed the stranger warily while he bounced her up and down.

“Why are you crying, Peanut,” Finn cooed. Briar simply stared at him with puffy, red-rimmed eyes while fat tears continued to slide down her cheeks. Rey shoved her belongings back into her bag and stood. Briar’s crying had quieted just a bit. Rey extended her arms and Finn placed Briar in them. Rey wrapped her daughter up in the blanket, but the crying didn’t stop.

“How old is she?” Finn asked.

“Almost six months.”

“She could be teething. Here.” Finn reached into his backpack and pulled out a lunch box. “I’ve got some carrots. They’re hard enough that she can’t chew them up and choke. Plus, they were next to my ice pack so they should be cold. It’s no teething ring, but it should help.” Finn passed Rey the bag of carrots and Rey swapped out Briar’s pacifier with a carrot stick. The effect was instant. Briar’s cries grew softer as she began sucking on the carrot. Relief washed over Rey and she felt like she could cry.

“You’re my hero,” Rey sighed. Finn smiled.

“My friend Rose runs a daycare and I help her out sometimes. I’ve gotten pretty good with babies.”

“You have no idea how much I appreciate you right now.”

“Are you going into Stromwell’s class?” Finn asked. Rey nodded. “Why don’t you sit by me? I can keep the rest of the carrots in my lunchbox so they can stay cold for when she needs a new one.” Rey was ready to kiss the man in front of her but with only two minutes left to take her seat, she decided to just smile and follow Finn inside.

From that day on, Rey and Finn were inseparable. Finn and his boyfriend Poe became constants in the lives of Rey and Briar. The pair often spent weekends at the boys’ apartment; Rey studied with Finn while Poe entertained Briar with hours of games, superhero missions, and Disney sing-alongs. That last one was particularly difficult to study through but the sound of her daughters’ giggles while Poe did his best Elsa impression was too cute to ask them to stop.

Finn’s friend Rose also became a staple in their little group and eventually Rey’s roommate. Rey had never had any close female friends before, so Rose brought a change of pace that Rey thoroughly enjoyed.

That cheesy ‘it takes a village’ line often made Rey cringe but when she looked back on her years in law school, she knew she never would have made it through any degree, let alone her accelerated program, without her little group. It felt unfamiliar to be a part of something, to be an integral component of a group, but Rey loved it.

***

“There she is!” Finn exclaimed as Rose led Briar into the office. Briar broke into a toothy grin and ran to Finn, tackling his leg.

“Uncle Finn! Uncle Finn! Guess what I learned at school!”

“What did you learn, Peanut?” Briar’s grin grew even wider as she gripped her ears and puffed her upper lip.

“I’m a monkey!”

“Rey, your kid is getting a quality education,” Finn laughed and began to tickle Briar. The girl squealed and giggled. Rey put down the file she’d been reading to smile at the pair.

“Briar why don’t you and Finn go get cookies in the kitchen,” Rose said. Briar squealed and grabbed Finn’s hand, yanking him from his chair with surprising strength for a child, and pulled him into the kitchen. Rey looked at Rose with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“Her class is doing family trees. She told me about it on the walk here. I know that’s touchy for you so I thought I’d give you a heads up before you’re bombarded with questions,” Rose explained.

“Thanks for the heads up,” Rey sighed. “What kind of preschool assigns family trees anyway. The kids can’t read or write. This is just homework for me.”

“They’re antiquated anyway,” Rose agreed and shrugged. Rey tried to keep her voice light while dread settled in the pit of her stomach. Rose, along with Finn and Poe, knew about Rey’s rough childhood. Rey didn’t give them the gritty details but gave enough to paint a picture of why she never liked to talk about it. After a night of too many beers, Rey also shared the story of Briar’s conception. Rose had been absolutely riveted while Finn and Poe looked queasy at the mere thought of Rey having sex.

“Any idea what you’ll tell her?”

“The truth,” Rey said. “I doubt she’ll understand it but it’s best to start with honesty early.” Rose nodded her agreement.

“Mommy, I brought you a cookie!” Briar said racing into the room. Finn trailed after her with his mouth full and crumbs coating his tie.

“Thank you, baby.”

“Can we go home now?” Briar asked, looking at Rey with wide, pleading eyes. Sometimes it startled Rey how identical Briar’s eyes were to her own. There was also a smattering of freckles that dusted Briar’s nose that mirrored Rey’s, but that was where the resemblance ended. Much to Rey’s surprise, the older Briar got, the more she developed a face shockingly like the one she’d met in the bar all those years ago.

“We can go in just a minute. I’ve got to send a quick email. You can color while you wait,” Rey said pulling a color book and crayons out of the top drawer of her desk. Briar plopped down on the floor and began to color. Rose and Finn chatted. Rey typed out an email to Hux scheduling a meeting to discuss the First Order’s interest in her client’s farm. She hit send and turned to her daughter and her friends.

“Okay, Peanut. Time to go. Rose, you coming?”

“I’m gonna get a drink with Finn and Poe. I’ll meet you at home.”

“Sounds good. Finn, still on for Sunday brunch?”

“Of course!” Rey smiled, scooped Briar into her arms, and the mother-daughter-duo left for the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday night found Rey sitting alone at her kitchen table, glass of red wine in hand, and opening her laptop. Rose was out with her sister and Briar was tucked into bed. Rey relished in the moment of quiet solace. They’d had an eventful day.

The morning started with pancakes and a trip to the park. On the way home, the duo stopped by the library. Briar picked out too many books but Rey found it difficult to find fault in her daughter’s insatiable love of bedtime stories.

After lunch, Rey sat Briar down to discuss the thing she’d been thinking about all day: how to explain the family tree. Rey wasn’t prepared to recount the story of her upbringing or explain exactly how the foster care system worked to her preschooler so she settled on the basics.

“My mommy and daddy couldn’t take care of me, so I grew up in a home with other kids that didn’t have mommies and daddies,” Rey explained.

“Is that why I don’t have a daddy? He couldn’t take care of me?” Briar asked in a small voice. Rey looked down at the eyes that mirrored her own. The worry and confusion that tinged her daughter’s voice broke Rey’s heart. She reached out and pulled Briar into her lap, peppering kisses across the girls face. 

“You don’t have a daddy because I love you so so so so so much that I get to have you all to myself.” Briar giggled and Rey felt her tension melt away. “Plus, you have an Aunt Rose, an Uncle Finn, and an Uncle Poe.”

“And BB8!” Rey laughed at her daughters’ addition of Poe’s fat, orange tabby in the list of people that loved her.

“Yes, you’ve got BB8. So, your tree might look a little different than the other kids in your class but it’s still just as special. Okay?”

“Okay, Mommy,” Briar said. Rey played with a strand of Briar’s dark hair and squeezed her girl tight. She smelled of strawberry shampoo and Rey couldn’t remember when exactly her baby had gotten so big.

The two began working on the tree. Rey writing the names of Briar’s uncles and aunt, while Briar colored the leaves and the sky. The conversation hadn’t been as difficult as she thought, Rey mused as she began scrolling through her work emails.

Then her stomach sank.

A fresh email sat at the top of her inbox—only five minutes’ old which meant that its sender was spending their Saturday night in a position eerily similar to Rey’s own. However, it wasn’t the time that made the wine in Rey’s mouth go sour. It was the sender. She recognized the subject line. It was what she’d sent to Hux the previous afternoon. Only Hux was not who responded.

From: Ben Solo

Subject: RE: The First Order

_Miss Niima,_

_I do not know what outdated system your firm uses to keep track of contacts but be informed: Hux is not the lead on this case._

_I will be your primary point of contact. We will meet at my office on Monday at 2:00 p.m._

_\- Solo_

Shit. Shit. _Shit._

Hatred swelled in Rey as she read and re-read the email until her eyes burned. She’d heard stories from Amilyn and Finn about Ben Solo’s cutting demeanor but always assumed they were a little exaggerated. Now Rey could see she was mistaken. He was just as rude and arrogant as they’d made him out to be. Rey was so filled with disdain for the man, it took her a moment for the weight of his email to sink in. When it finally did, dread settled in the pit of Rey’s stomach. Hux wasn’t the lead attorney. She’d have to go up against the Dark Lord himself.

No—Rey was being ridiculous. She’d email Amilyn right then and Amilyn would take over the case. It would be fine.

So that’s what Rey did. She forwarded the email to her boss, suggesting that given the change in opposing counsel, a more senior member of the team would want to take over. Rey hit send, downed the rest of her glass of wine, closed the lid of her laptop with a tad more force than strictly necessary, and went to bed.

***

“She said what?!” Finn exclaimed at brunch the next morning. When Rey, Rose, and Briar arrived for their Sunday brunch, Finn was already three mimosas in and polished off two more before they sat down to eat.

“She said she thinks I can handle it. Her case load is too full right now to take it on. She said if I need help to let her know but I’m on my own.”

“That’s rough,” Poe said as he added another pancake to the stack on his plate and drowned the entire plate in syrup. The man used these brunches simply as an excuse to regularly pig out on pancakes.

“Tell me about it. I thought Finn was exaggerating but if that email was how he speaks to strangers he seems like a real di—” Rey looked to her left and saw her daughter’s syrup stained face staring up at her with expectant eyes. “Meanie.”

Rose did her best to conceal the smile that crept across her face by taking a long sip of her mimosa. Rey narrowed her eyes at her friend.

“Mommy I’m done. Can I play with BB-8?”

“Go wash your sticky hands first. BB8 doesn’t need syrup in his fur.” Briar sauntered off in search of the cat.

“How’d the other thing go this weekend?” Finn asked. Rose filled him and Poe in on the family tree stuff when they’d gone out for drinks.

“Surprisingly well. She asked a few questions about her dad but that was it. I’m sure she’ll have more questions when she’s older, but for now I’ll take this as a win.”

“Do you think she’ll try to find him when she’s older like you tried to find your parents?” Poe asked. Rey thought for a moment.

“I don’t know how she ever could. I had paperwork. All she’ll ever have is a first name. I spent weeks searching the internet for _something_ but just a name isn’t enough to find him.”

“Would you ever want her to meet him?” Rose asked.

Rey chuckled softly. “I didn’t realize this was a therapy session.” Rose looked down at her plate guiltily. Rey’s eyes found her daughter on the far side of the room. Briar was seated cross-legged on the living room floor with BB-8 in her lap. Briar was giggling and muttering to the cat as she stroked its orange fur. Rey’s heart broke looking at the little life she brought into the world.

“I’d be okay with her meeting him if she could. I think. He was nice. He was very nice,” Rey finally said.

“Well at least you don’t have to worry about that anytime soon,” Poe said.

“Yeah, you’ve just got the Dark Lord to worry about,” Finn added laughing. Rey grimaced and took a long sip of her drink letting the sweetness of the orange juice and tang of champagne distract her for just a moment. She had never dreaded a Monday more.

***

Ben was positively fuming when he stepped into the buildings’ elevator and slammed the button for the 15th floor. He was late. Phasma had insisted they go out to lunch to discuss the details of a case they were partnered on. The lunch ended in a screaming match because Phasma apparently had no idea how to construct a proper defense. It was only his phone buzzing with a note from the firms’ secretary alerting him to the opposing counsel's arrival that stopped him from throwing dishes in the middle of the restaurant.

Ben checked his watch as the elevator doors opened on his office floor. 2:10. Not great. He stepped out of the elevator and into the dark hallway adorned with chrome and blood-red accents. The conference room-walled with glass-sat in the middle of the office. Ben always thought the glass conference room was an idiotic idea designed by an architect who had never spent a day in a functional office. As he passed the conference room on the way to his office to get his case files, Ben refused to look at the attorney waiting on him. _Let him sweat,_ Ben thought.

In an office accentuated with rich mahogany bookshelves and a massive desk that had an air of 'evil villain,' Ben shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed the stack of papers and files off the corner of his otherwise bare desk and headed back toward the conference room.

Ben tossed a glance in the direction of Snokes office. The door was barely ajar meaning the man was busy and only to be disturbed if it was an emergency. Ben felt his shoulders relax a fraction. Snoke had a habit of watching Ben in his meetings—another fault of the glass wall concept—and critiquing Ben once the client left. Ben had been practicing law for over six years at that point but Snoke still treated him like a first-year law student.

As he approached the conference room, Ben was met with a view of the back of the woman he was meeting with. She had a small but strong frame and her hair was in a three-bun style that gave Ben an eerie sense of familiarity. He tried to remember if he sat next to someone in school with that style but drew a blank.

Two things happened in rapid succession as Ben rounded the corner and got a full view of the attorney: all the air was immediately expelled from his lungs and the blood still pounding in his veins from his argument with Phasma was redirected. Rey—his Rey—was sitting in the conference room.

She looked different than the last time he saw her—older and more mature. Ben’s eyes raked her figure hungrily, pausing briefly to admire the hint of skin peeking out from the neckline of her white button down. He remembered fondly the way her breasts felt cupped in his hands and her sharp intake of breath as his lips trailed the valley between them.

Ben tried to find Rey after their night. He’d gone back to the bar every night for a month hoping for a glimpse of her, but she never reappeared. Ben resigned himself to the knowledge that he would never see her again, but there she was, shuffling through papers and looking incredibly nervous. The sight of her made something inside Ben stir but he refused to give it a name. The lawyer side of his brain knew it made no logical sense to have such a strong reaction to a girl he’d spent the night with over four years ago, but there had been something about her eyes. They made him feel seen. And having spent his entire life feeling overlooked, being seen was something Ben very much wanted to get used to.

The creak of Snoke’s office door spurred Ben into action. He had a job to do.

When Ben entered the conference room, Rey doubted she could speak if she tried. Her throat was tight and it was like she was sitting for the Bar exam tenfold. He looked _good._ That made her even more nervous. Kylo—or Ben apparently—was staring at her with so much heat in his gaze her skin felt like it might blister. Soft lines were gathered around the corners of his eyes. His hair was longer too. When they’d met, the tips of his black hair just barely covered his ears. Now it reached the tops of his shoulders. Rey’s mind conjured up the memory of her hands in that hair. And, against her own volition, scenes of those strong arms pressing her into the mattress played through Rey’s mind. She gave a silent prayer that her face was not aflame as he began to speak.

“Miss Niima,” Ben began, his voice as deep and gravelly as she remembered. “Apologies for my tardiness. Shall we begin?”

Rey felt a pang of hurt jolt through her at the formality. She thought—however naively—that there would be some mutual acknowledgement of their history, an explanation for his change in name. When he walked in, Rey struggled connecting the jerk from the emails to the man she met so many years prior. As he stared at her, Rey felt as though she may have misjudged the look in his eye. What she optimistically thought was attraction was beginning to look more like contempt. What Rey failed to notice, but what Ben was acutely aware of, was that they were not alone. Just over Rey’s shoulder, tucked away in the shadow of a small alcove, Snoke stood, judging Ben on every micro interaction.

“Yes Mr…Solo, was it?” Rey asked feigning innocence. It was a low blow but she had to take it. Ben gave an almost imperceptible grimace, but Rey’s eyes were trained on him so she did not miss it. Sick satisfaction swelled in her.

“My client, the First Order, is interested in purchasing plot of land the Miller’s farm currently occupies—”

“Yes,” Rey interrupted. “And as the Millers have expressed to the First Order on numerous occasions, the plot of land is not for sale.”

“Miss Niima,” Ben said in a tone that oozed condescension, “the First Order is making a very generous offer.” Rey felt annoyance build up inside her at both his tone and how annoyingly well-fitting his suit jacket was.

“The Miller family has owned that property for over 150 years. No amount of money can change that fact.”

“Yes, but given how generous the First Orders offer is, they’ll be able to purchase an even better plot of land.” Rey could hear the slightest tinge of frustration in his voice. She was ready to drive her point home.

“Mr. Solo. I don’t know if I can express this any more clearly. The Miller family is not selling. No amount of money can compensate for the years of family history that reside on that land. And if the First Order cannot accept that fact, the Millers are prepared to file on the grounds of harassment.” Ben’s gaze hardened. Rey won. It took an immense amount of self-control to keep the smirk off her face.

“Well I’m sorry the Miller family feels that way, but I must inform you that the First Order has not done anything remotely equivalent to harassment. My client was simply informing the Millers of their options. I will be conferring with them and we will reach out to your client one final time. This is a great opportunity for the family. It would be a shame if they squandered it over something so trivial.”

“I remind you, Mr. Solo, family history is not trivial. And I would like to be present when your client presents its final offer.”

“Fine. I’ll send you the details as they come.”

Ben began gathering up his things. Rey took a shaky breath. Throughout their entire meeting, nagging guilt ate at her. She’d made a promise to herself when Briar was born that if she ever ran into Kylo again, she’d tell him about their daughters’ existence. Her desire to share that information decreased the longer she spent in Ben’s company; however, Rey was determined to—at the very least—try.

“Are you free to grab coffee?” Rey asked. Ben’s eyes shot up to meet hers. For a moment, she watched them flitter to her right and land back on her.

“I don’t think that’s wise.”

“Please? It’s important.” Rey loathed the slight quiver in her voice but Ben didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy looking at the figure over Rey’s shoulder again before speaking.

“I did not make myself clear. I am not interested in getting coffee with you. I am not interested in reminiscing or answering any questions you may have. And I seriously doubt that whatever goings-on at your small, insignificant firm you deem important would be worth what I charge by the hour. Have a nice day, Miss Niima,” Ben said before turning on his heel and fleeing the conference room.

Rey stood dumbstruck. Her eyes, steadily filling with tears, fixated on the chair he had just vacated. The name of the miracle they made together had been on the tip of her tongue. Rey was sure that if he would have slapped her, it would have been less painful than the scorn that dripped from his voice. With shaky hands, Rey hastily gathered all her papers and rushed to the elevator. She kept her head down so the woman at the front desk didn’t see her watery eyes. Rey waited until the elevator doors were closed to fall apart.

***

As Ben moved past the shadowy alcove where Snoke lurked, he could feel the old man’s eyes glinting in the darkness.

“You were weak in there, Solo.” Ben could feel the anger radiating off Snoke in waves. “You let her walk all over you.”

“I did my job,” Ben snarled.

“You were making eyes at a junior attorney from an insignificant firm.”

“She walked out of here crying. I’d hardly consider that ‘making eyes’.”

“Yes, I quite enjoyed that bit,” Snoke said with a maniacal grin playing across his lips. “But don’t think you can fool me, Solo. I see your mind. I see your every intent. I know that little show was strictly for my benefit.”

Ben blanched. His outburst at Rey had been for Snoke’s benefit. Ben hated himself while he said those things to Rey, but he worked so hard to earn Snoke’s approval, he was not going to jeopardize it over coffee with a pretty girl. And Ben did think Rey was very, _very_ pretty. 

“It will be wise for you, Solo, to destroy whatever is causing this misplaced sentiment. She is inconsequential and would do nothing to help you further your career. I have trained you well. Don’t let it be for naught.”

With a flourish, Snoke left Ben alone in his office.

***

Later that night, after Rey crushed her daughter in a hug and tearfully recounted the day’s events to Finn and Rose (she left out the small detail of Ben being Briar’s father), Rey sprawled out on the couch with a tub of ice cream and a history channel documentary playing on the television. She tried to focus on the scenes of Egyptian architecture flashing before her eyes but Rey could not stop thinking about the elevator ride down from the 15th floor.

She stared at her reflection in the mirrored panels and watched as a few unyielding tears escaped her glassy eyes. In that moment, her stomach churning with anxiety, anger, fear, and frustration, Rey decided that Ben Solo would never know that he had a daughter. When Briar was old enough, Rey would tell her about the stranger named Kylo, and that would be the end of it. Rey and Briar had been on their own for the entirety of Briar’s life. Things didn’t need to change.

Taking another spoonful of ice cream and giving up entirely on the documentary before her, Rey thought of how dramatically different the afternoon was from what she was anticipating. Had he accepted her invitation for coffee, Rey was ready to tell Ben he had a daughter. And not just any daughter—no, he helped create the brightest, sweetest, smartest, most beautiful girl in the world. And he didn’t get to be let in on that fact because when Rey asked him—in a perfectly polite manner—he sneered and called her worthless and insignificant. While Rey’s pride had been wounded, her hurt feelings weren’t the only thing keeping her from trying to tell Ben again.

Rey grew up in an abusive home. She knew what having a rough childhood and an unstable father figure was like. Rey swore to herself when the nurse laid Briar—only minutes old—on her chest, that her daughter would not be subject to the same fate.

It was in the cab ride back to her office, Rey made the even more difficult decision to never speak a word of Kylo’s identity to her closest friends in the world. This is what Rey struggled with the most. But she told herself that if no one knew the identity of Briar’s father, there was no chance of it being accidentally revealed.

“Mommy?” Briar said in a small voice startling Rey. Her small, pajama-clad frame stood in the hall. Her dark curls were in a tangled mess and the remnants of sleep coated her eyes.

“Yes baby?”

“Can I sit with you? I had a bad dream.”

“Oh honey of course,” Rey said making a spot on the couch. Briar climbed in and snuggled next to her mother. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Beauty and the Beast!”

Rey clicked on the movie and pressed a kiss to Briar’s temple. Her daughter snuggled closer and was fast asleep before the first musical number was over. Yes, Rey was certain she would never do anything to jeopardize this.


End file.
